El Credo del Mezquino y el Fanático
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Kakuzu, el tesorero de la fraternidad Akatsuki, tiene la misión de salvar a su grupo de la bancarrota antes de que el ciclo escolar llegue a su fin. Hidan, su compañero de cuarto, tiene en mente un plan para promover el Jashinismo en la universidad. Todo hubiera sido tranquilo si ambos planes no hubieran surgido al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo reaccionarán sus opuestos intereses?


Otro día, otra moneda.

Esa sería la única verdad existente si de él dependiera crear un paraíso; pero aun no estaba muerto y la realidad era bastante distinta. En lugar de recibir una moneda por cada día que pasaba, todo lo que recibía era una jaqueca.

La jaqueca casi siempre se llamaba Hidan, pero en el fondo era una legión: sus demás compañeros no eran exactamente santos. Y maldita sea, como eran ruidosos. Y derrochadores como ancianas seniles que recién se acaban de ganar el bingo.

En verdad no era fácil llevar las cuentas y gastos de tal grupo de fenómenos, pero alguien debía hacerlo, y si no lo hacia él, entonces tendría que hacerlo uno de esos imbéciles.

No era una opción.

Kakuzu prefería sufrir migrañas a poner el control de su dinero en manos de otro. De tan solo imaginar lo que haría Tobi con tal responsabilidad se le revolvía el estómago. O se lo gastaba en dulces y juguetes o se lo daba a Konan para que le hiciera animalitos de origami. Aunque conociéndolo, hasta sería capaz de usarlo para limpiarse el trasero.

-No seas llorona. Pues total, si se caga en el dinero, lo limpias y listo. Después de todo, tú está muy acostumbrado a _lavar _dinero. O me equivoco, ¿abuelito Kuzu?-

-Pero no me refiero a ese tipo de lavado, idiota. Y te juro que si me vuelves a llamara _abuelito_, te rompo la quijada.-

-Pff, eso es exactamente lo que me dice mi verdadero abuelo. Es más, te pareces mucho a él: Amargado, seco, avaro…y bien jodidamente feo.-

-Con razón. Ahora veo de quien lo heredaste.-

-Hijo de las mil put…-

-Ya cállate, Hidan. Es más, lárgate de aquí que estoy muy ocupado y tu conversación retrasada me está dando jaqueca.-

-No me culpes de tus males de la edad, anciano de mierda. Maldita sea, acabamos de regresar de las vacaciones de verano, aun ni empieza la escuela y tu ya estas de cascarrabias. Quizá deberías dejar ya la universidad e irte a un lugar más de acuerdo a tu edad para que te relajes, como al albergue de ancianos, o el cementerio. Eso te gustaría, ¿no lo crees, vejete?-

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Fue de puro milagro que Hidan esquivó el golpe, que de haber acertado, le hubiera dejado sin habla y quizá un diente roto. Bueno, aunque con que lo dejara sin habla era más que suficiente para Kakuzu.

-Muy lento, Kakuzu. Tu puñetero puño es muy lento.- se mofó Hidan desde la puerta de la habitación y con medio cuerpo afuera.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a leer un libro para que mejores tu pobre y repetitivo vocabulario?- dijo Kakuzu poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole la espalda, regresando su atención al libro de cuentas.

-¿Por qué mejor no me la chupas?-

-Maldito maricon.-

-¡Era un insulto, no una invitación!-

-Aquí tienes tu invitación.- dijo Kakuzu, cerrando el libro entre sus manos y lanzándolo hacia Hidan. De nuevo, el otro lo esquivo al agacharse en el último segundo y el libro fue a estrellarse contra la puerta.- ¡Perfecto, ve lo que me has hecho hacer! Como si tener que compartir el cuarto contigo no fuera ya una pesadilla, ahora debo de encontrar a alguien que arregle ese hoyo en la puerta.-

-Ja, eso te pasa por imbécil. Nos vemos luego, viejo de culo arrugado.-

Hidan se despidió agitando sus dedos medios a Kakuzu y salió corriendo sin esperar una posible venganza, riéndose cual desquiciado como si hubiera dicho el insulto más gracioso del mundo. Kakuzu estuvo a punto de ir tras él para darle una lección pero se detuvo secamente en cuanto se puso de pie.

Respiró un par de veces y volvió a sentarse. Después del derramamiento de bilis diario que Hidan le causaba, decidió que una siesta no le caería mal. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, recargándose de lleno contra el respaldo.

-Ya me las pagara luego ese idiota.-

Hubo calma en el cuarto, pero como todas las cosas buenas, no duro mucho.

-¡Kakuzu, Kakuzu, Kakuzu!-

-Hablando de idiotas…-

-¡Kakuzu! Hola, ¿Cómo te fue en el verano? El mío estuvo genial, te lo contaré. Pero antes, ¿ya notaste que buen clima hace hoy? Por cierto, no he visto a Deidara , ¿sabes donde esta? Lo llevó buscando desde hace mucho, como unos cinco minutos. Ya me estoy preocupando, tal vez se perdió o lo atropelló un coche. ¡Jashin no lo quiera!, como diría Hidan. Y hablando de Hidan, ¿a qué se refería cuando te llamó _'viejo de culo arrugado'_? Solo nos llevas sietes años y estoy muy seguro de que los veinticinco años no se está viejo y en todo caso, ¿Cómo sabe eso de arrugado… acaso ya te lo ha visto o como esta eso? ¡Qué curiosidad, cielos!-

Solo cerró la boca porque ya no tenía aliento para seguir hablando, ya que si no, era capaz de seguir balbuceando hasta el final de los tiempos sin aburrirse.

-Tobi, irritante locuaz. Si estuviste de chismoso escuchando lo que decíamos yo e Hidan, entonces ya sabes que ahora estoy muy ocupado para tonterías. Vete.-

-Oh, pero si yo quería charlar. Si no, me aburro, y estar aburrido es aburrido.- dijo Tobi con tristeza, jugando con sus pulgares.

-Palabras sabias para posteridad.- Dijo Kakuzu con sarcasmo, dispuesto a ignorar a Tobi.

-Eh, Kakuzu chan es muy grosero con Tobi. Justo como Deidara, y eso me divierte. Lo que me recuerda, ¿alguna vez te he contado de cómo…,espera, ¿Qué es esto?-

Tobi se puso de cuclillas e inspeccionó.

-Libro…de…. Que gracioso, alguien escribió _'cuentas'_ en vez de _'cuentos'_. Me lo quedaré para leerlo antes de irme a dormir.-

-Deja, que es mío.- lo detuvo Kakuzu, poniéndose de pie de nuevo y arrebatando el libro de las manos de Tobi.-Y no es un libro de cuentos, tarado. Es el libro en donde anoto todos los gastos que hacemos para así llevar un control.-

-¿Cómo está eso?- preguntó Tobi rascándose la cabeza con un dedo.

-Poniéndolo simple para que me entiendas, este libro es lo que me ayuda a evitar que tu trasero y los del resto de esta fraternidad terminen en bancarrota y en la calle. Es como un libro sagrado.-

-¿Cómo la biblia de Jashin de Hidan?-

-…Eso es el peor insulto que pudiste decir.-

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta principal de la casa, seguido por la burlona voz de Hidan.

-¡Ya llego el artista de quinta! Que cuentas, _Dei-tanga_, ¿ya aprendiste a hacer a hacer mas obras de arte aparte de tus mojones?-

-Ver tu cara hace que me vengan recuerdos de querer sacarme los ojos, Hidan, un.-

Tobi se puso contento de inmediato ante la llegada de Deidara, y Kakuzu también. Ahora por fin Tobi tenía a alguien más a quien hacerle perder el tiempo.

-¡Deidara! Venga, Kakuzu, vamos a saludarlo.-

-Ve tú, Tobi. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Vale, entonces luego nos vemos luego, abuelito Kuzu.-

-…-

-Oops…! Corran malditas piernas, corran!-

Se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás. Kakuzu abrió su libro de cuentas y lo hojeo. No había mentido, en verdad tenía bastante que hacer. Escuchaba como sus compañeros seguían con su alboroto, ahora aumentado por la llegada de Kisame y de Konan.

Ya se les uniría después de haber terminado con las cuentas y los números rojos.

Otro día, otra jaqueca… pero en fin, ya estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

-…Y fue así como logré que ese bastardo se convirtiera al Jashinismo.-

-Wow, que impresionante, Hidan. Quizá yo me convierta al Jashinismo también.-

-No, Tobi. ¿Para qué quieres unirte a un grupo lleno de lunáticos y abusivos intolerantes? Ya convives con muchos a diario, y se llaman compañeros de colegio.-

-Oh , cierto. Qué bueno que me recuerdas, Deidara senpai.-

-Deidara, insensato. No te atrevas a comparar mi religión con algo tan bajo nunca más en tu vida.-

-Que tierno, ya se enojo el monaguillo.-

-¡Ahora también tu, Kisame! En serio, todos ustedes son una bola de ateos y se irán al infierno.-

-Pues si eso significa que tú te irás al cielo, entonces con todo gusto yo me voy al infierno. Todo con tal de no escuchar tus discursos.-

-¡Ahora hasta Konan! Esto es mala señal, cuando una mujer se atreve a hacerle burla a Jashin, solo puede significar el Apocalipsis.-

-O tal vez significa que eres sexista.- convino Itachi.

-No, no. ¡Apocalipsis!- respondió Hidan, exclamando al techo con los brazos en alto.

-Este sujeto simplemente no tiene remedio…- suspiró Deidara , negando con la cabeza.

-Tampoco lo tiene tu arte de mierda.- replicó Hidan sin dudarlo.

-¡Serás desgraciado!-

-Senpai, no deberías hacer arte con eso. No creo que sea muy higiénico.-

-Tobi, cierra la boca y limítate a comer tu maldita cena.- dijo Deidara, empujando por la nuca la cara de Tobi hacia su plato de fideos.

-Uy, directo en toda la cara. Y hablando de caras Tobi, ¿no crees que podrías comer mejor si te quitaras esa bolsa de papel del rostro?- dijo Kisame.

-¡No me juzgues!- chilló Tobi.

Todos rieron, menos Itachi, Konan y Pein como de costumbre.

-… ¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué es que los invite a unirse a mi fraternidad en primer lugar?- preguntó Pein.

-Es que ese día habías bebido mucho.- le contestó Konan.

-Era una pregunta retorica, Konan.-

-Y la mía era una respuesta honesta.-

-Ahora sí que me cerraste la boca.-

Ya había anochecido. Cualquier estudiante responsable estuviere a esa hora ya en la cama para llegar con energía y alegría al día siguiente a su primer día de clase. Pero ellos no eran esos estudiantes, ellos eran la fraternidad Akatsuki y siempre hacían los que les venía en gana, y esa noche, tenían ganas de quedarse comiendo y platicando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ya habían comido al menos tres platos de fideos cada uno y suficientes refrescos como para regar todos los jardines escolares.

No por nada en una ocasión un listillo se atrevió a sugerirles que se cambiaran el nombre de "Akatuski" por "Tragatsuki". Y no por nada ese listillo se cambio de universidad la semana siguiente luego de recibir su merecido. Su apetito era poderoso, eso nadie podía negarlo. Era una verdadera lástima que sus ahorros y gastos no lo fueran tanto. Claro que eso no lo sabía nadie más que Kakuzu, pero no tardo en hacer pública esa información al interrumpir el desorden y relajo que causaban sus compañeros en la cena. Cuando apareció en el comedor, Hidan fue el primero en saludarlo.

-Hasta que te apareces, Kakuzu. Venga, ven a comer. No tenemos tu cocol, pero aun así estos fideos están jodidamente buenos.-

-Silencio, Hidan. No es tiempo de bromas.- informó Kakuzu muy serio, captando la atención de los demás.

-Contigo nada es broma ni diversión, tarado.- murmulló Hidan indignado, pero Kakuzu lo escuchó y lo hizo callar dándole un fuerte coscorrón.

-En fin, como iba diciendo, mucho me temo que este tipo de festines de fideos y refrescos han llegado a su fin.-

-¿Qué dices? Tu chocheas.- volvió a interrumpir Hidan y Kakuzu lo hizo callar de la misma forma, un poco mas fuerte esta vez.

El desconcierto que causaron las palabras de Kakuzu era visible en los rostros de sus compañeros. Incluso el estoico Itachi parecía confundido. O quizá solo estaba aburrido, era difícil saberlo. Tobi hubiera empezado a llorar por la noticia pero Deidara logró calmarlo. Y Kisame se hurgaba la nariz.

-Momento dramático y exagerado.- dijo Kisme con sorna, tomándose ese asunto apenas en serio. –Ya parece obra de teatro barata.-

-Suficiente, Kisame. Kakuzu tiene razón, nuestras finanzas no son ningún juego. Habla pues, Kakuzu. Dinos que problemas tenemos.-

-Claro. Pues bien, nuestro primer problema es que Hidan no fue abortado.-

-¡OYE!-

-Me la debías por comportarte como un imbécil en la tarde. Hablando en serio, después de revisar con cuidado el libro de cuentas, descubrí algo que me congelo la sangre. Para resumirlo, me temo que estamos al punto de la bancarrota. Sin mencionar que por alguna extraña razón, nuestras deudas aumentaron considerablemente durante el verano.-

-Imposible.- dijo Pein sin inmutarse.-Ninguno de nosotros estuvo aquí durante el verano, así que no es posible que haya habido gastos.-

Empezaron a murmurar sobre que pudo ocurrir. Le preguntaron a Kakuzu de que si sus cálculos eran correctos, y él les pregunto si apreciaban sus dientes en sus bocas, y ese respuesta los convenció de que no mentía.

-Este…-

-¿Tobi, tienes algo que compartir?- le preguntó Pein al notar el nerviosismos de muchacho, quien no dejaba de jugar con sus pulgares.

-Bueno, es que…- siguió Tobi, jalando el cuello de su camisa y manchando la bolsa sobre su rostro con gotas de sudor.- Puede que yo haya venido aquí a pasar el verano por qué me corrieron de mi casa. Y también existe la posibilidad de que… haya jugado un poco con nuestros ahorros.-

-Hijo de puta.- dijo Kakuzu con calma pero con la vena de su sien palpitando como tambor.

-Bueno, eso explicaría porque le debemos más de ocho mil yenes a la pizzería y más de diez mil a los de electricidad.- Comento Kisame tomando el libro de cuentas de la mano de Kakuzu, quien estaba tan enojado que apenas y lo notó.-Por todas las espadas, este libro esta mas rojo que la marea en temporada de lluvias. Creo que es seguro decir que ahora si nos llevo la…-

-Ya entendimos nuestra posición, Kisame, muchas gracias.- lo interrumpió Pein.

-Me daba hambre, y la oscuridad me da miedo. No lo hice a propósito, lo siento. ¡Soy un mal chico!- lloró Tobi, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hojas.

-No Tobi, no eres malo.- Bufó Deidara hastiado. –Solo eres muy estúpido.-

-Lo cual es peor.- concordó Konan.

-¿Eso significa que ya no vamos a cenar fideos con carne y refrescos a diario?- preguntó Hidan.

-No solo eso. También vamos a tener que cortar el agua caliente, y se acabó eso de ver televisión y jugar videojuegos hasta el amanecer. Los fideos y la carne son muy caros, al igual que los refrescos. Hasta que no mejore nuestra economía vamos a tener que tomar agua hervida y sopas instantáneas…sin carne.- respondió Kakuzu, ardiendo en ansias de darle una paliza a Tobi.-Y eso no es más que el inicio de la lista. Porque aunque Tobi y sus imprudencias nos afectaron bastante, no es del todo su culpa. Estas deudas las llevamos acumulando desde hace tiempo.-

-¿Y porque carajos no nos advertiste, Kakuzu?- pregunto Hidan enfadado y apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Lo hice, pero todo lo que ustedes decían era _'No exageres Kakuzu, lo tenemos resuelto'_-

-No exageres, Kakuzu, lo tenemos…-

-Ustedes solitos se delatan.-

Kakuzu disfrutó del momento, pero dejar como tontos a sus compañeros no iba a resolver su problema.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, Kakuzu? Como nuestro administrador, tú decides.- exigió saber Pein.

-Si nos apegamos a lo que he dicho, deberíamos mantenernos a flote, si es que a penas. Pero eso no bastara para volver a dejar nuestros ahorros llenos.- dijo Kakuzu.

-Yo sé cómo solucionar eso. No hace más que todo ustedes se encomienden a Jashin sama para que salgamos de este apuro. Jashin sama crea, Jashin sama provee.- sugirió Hidan con entusiasmo.

-Pues se le olvido proveerte un cerebro.- chistó Deidara, haciendo enfurecer a Hidan. Se hubiera transformado en una pelea si Pein no hubiera puesto las cosas en su sitio.

-Deidara, no es tiempo de juegos. Hidan, estamos hablando en serio. Si no tienes verdaderos sugerencias, mejor quédate callado.- ordeno Pein.

-Y quien dice que no estaba hablando en serio...- dijo Hidan con el ceño fruncido.

-Suficiente.- dijo Pein sin prestar atención a lo que decía Hidan.-Nos acoplaremos a las medidas que Kakuzu crea necesarias, y por su parte, Kakuzu será el responsable de asegurarse que nuestros fondos sean restablecidos. Después de todo, esa es su responsabilidad.-

-Por supuesto.- asintió Kakuzu.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomara?-

-No necesito más que este año escolar. Déjenmelo a mí, y yo me encargo.-

-Sea.- sentenció Pein.-Bueno, luego de estas grandes noticias, mas nos vale ir aplicando las prevenciones de una buenas vez. Apaguemos la luz y vayamos a dormir.-

-Sí, que bueno. Ya me estaba dando mucho sueño.- dijo Tobi, desperezándose y bostezando.

-No. Tobi, te vas a quedar aquí abajo, solo y a oscuras, lavando los platos y recogiendo la mesa.- dijo Pein tajante.

-Tobi quiere llorar.-

-Pues llora, pero trabaja.- fue lo último que dijo Pein antes de irse a su cuarto acompañado por Konan.

-No es justo.- dijo Tobi con tristeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Kisame.- ¿Por qué el jefe es el único que tiene por compañero de cuarto a una chica? En fin, buena suerte, Tobi. Trata de no orinarte en los pantalones.-

-Y si lo haces, ten la decencia de limpiarlo.- dijo Itachi, y así él y Kisame se fueron a su respectivo cuarto.

-Tobi, espero que aprendas una lección de todo esto, un.- dijo Deidara, yéndose rápidamente a la habitación que él y Tobi compartían para aprovechar la oscuridad y crear arte "ciego", una nueva corriente artística que estaba de moda desde…nunca, porque se la había inventado en ese momento.

Se quedaron solos Tobi, Kakuzu e Hidan. El primero muy aterrado de cumplir con su castigo, en segundo profundamente concentrado en planear la manera de recuperara el dinero y el tercero mudamente misterioso.

* * *

Esa misma madrugada, Hidan no pudo dormir, pero logró llegar a una conclusión que le pareció casi divina mientras estaba recostado en su cama.

Ver como sus compañeros habían despreciado a Jashin para favorecer las tacañas medidas de Kakuzu le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que el dinero se estaba volviendo más importante que la religión.

-Pero esto no se quedara así…! Lo juro por Jashin sama!- exclamó, levantándose sobre la cama y aventando sin querer su almohada justo a la cara de Kakuzu.

-Es todo, ahora si ya me hartaste.-

Sin aviso alguno, Kakuzu tacleó a Hidan y pronto los dos estaba peleándose en el piso. Hicieron tanto escándalo que despertaron no solo al resto de Akatuski, sino también a todas las fraternidades cercanas.

Y mientras tanto, Tobi seguía levando los platos.


End file.
